1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a scheme for ranking results, and more specifically, to a rating scheme to rank video search results by a number of factors.
2. Background Art
Standard web crawlers were originally designed for web pages where the bulk of useful information about the page was contained in an HTML text file. In web pages today, it is increasingly common for the useful information about the page to be contained in a variety of different files, which are all assembled in the browser to create the complete application. Because of this, standard web crawlers are unable to find much of the multimedia and video content available on modern web pages.
Even for the video content that is found by standard web crawlers, the result of the search often provides video content that may be out-of-date, poor quality, or not relevant to a search query from a user. Traditional search engines lack the ability to efficiently and more accurately organize these search results. There is a need for improved techniques for organizing the results from such searches to provide higher accuracy and greater ease of use for the user.